fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernatural Paranormal (or the SP Squad)
Supernatural Paranormal,or also known as The SP Squad, is a supernatural/paranormal mystery dramedy book series that will start writing in early 2016. The book series was announced to have 60 books in writing production. It will be influenced by Gravity Falls, Spooksville and Goosebumps, ''and it will influence its drawings from Alvin Schwartz's ''Scary Stories to Tell In the Dark. The book will have 2 volumes, one with 31 books and one with 30 books. However, a bunch of other book scripts were announced, so the number of books in each book is unknown. However, it was announced that volume 1 will have 36 books while volume 2 will also have 36 books. Plot The plot revolves around Ferdinand, a kid who is obsesseed with the supernatural and the paranormal, due to his ghost hunter dad, but everyone at school makes fun of him for believing in it, and only has 2 best friends: Shermy, a really nice kid who is shy, and Lily, a unpopular girl who is in love with Ferdinand. One day, Ferdinand's ghost hunter dad and his friends die under unknown circumstances, and his mother Edith gets engaged to another man named Billy Bob. Ferdinand's dad leaves Ferdinand his books of the supernatural and paranormal, and a note saying that he and his friends discovered a unknown force, dubbed the "Supernatural Paranormal", which mixes the supernatural and paranormal entities, and they're all lose in Ferdinand's town. Ferdinand, along with Shermy and Lily, form the "SP Squad" and try to encounter the "Supernatural Paranormal". Characters Main characters *Ferdinand Zameckis, a supernatural/paranormal fanatic whose father disappeared. *Shermy Shannon, Ferdinand's only guy friend who is friendly but shy. *Lily Hanson, Ferdinand's only girl friend, who loves Ferdinand. Secondary characters *Edith Sterling-Zameckis, Ferdinand's widow mom who starts dating Billy Bob. *Billy Bob Brett, Edith's boyfriend who is a farmer. *Travis Henderson, Ferdinand's popular rival who never believes in the supernatural/paranormal until he is saved by Ferdinand in a yet-to-be-confirmed book in volume 2, and they become friends. *Deborah Dunning, a nerd girl who is smart, and who Ferdinand loves. *Ernie Kramer, a outcast at Ferdinand's school, who later joins the SP squad at the end of the book series, and is now popular. *Albert Zameckis, Ferdinand's ghost hunter dad who dies mysteriously along with his other ghost hunter friends. He was presumed dead, until it is revealed that he is indeed alive at the penultimate ending of volume 2, and disappeared after he and his friends got stuck in a wormhole. *The Trenchcoat Entity, a creature that wears a trenchcoat with a fedora. He is thought to have gotten Albert and his friends, and is mentioned several times during the books, but gets a full appearance in book 50. He is the main villain of the 'Day of the SP' saga (8 parts; ends the series), and is killed after Ferdinand, Shermy, Lily, Ferdinand, Deborah and Ernie make a "Friend Circle", which revolves around them making a circle and surronding him. Series overview SP: Volume 1 SP: Volume 2